Power Rangers Akaya Force
by WesJenlove
Summary: A dark cloud formed on the horizon of Animersea the sky turning dark. New Warriors are need when Gilagor finds four new teens to take on the role of power rangers, But there is a twist one will die!


A dark cloud formed on the horizon of Animersea the sky turning dark, soft thunder from far off boomed through the air with short sparks of lighting to others it just seemed like a normal storm but to the old man who saw it knew better it was something bad something really bad. He hurried back inside his home after going outside to look at the sky he pulled down a box from a high shelf it was covered in dust he gently blew on it bits of dust falling to the floor. He opened it carefully pulling out a little bundle as he unwrapped the bundle four shinning golden rings each sparked a different color. "It is time once more" He said looking out the window as the sky grew darker.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dan Wilkins walked through the forest behind his house it was a dark place but a very peaceful place. His black hair fell into his eyes he pushed it back away. He had just turned 18 about a week ago and was finally a man. As he walked passed the rundown shack he looked at it; an old man named Gilagor lived here, he was an odd old man and had lived here as long as any one could remember, behind his shack there was a cave but no one in his village dared to go inside. The old man looked out at Dan from a small cut out window; out of all the years that Dan had lived in Animersea he had only seen the old man two times so it was strange to see him. As Dan began to walk on he saw old man come out of his house and watch Dan walk away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marisa Sun was in the garden she belonged to a family of farmer's poor farmers, she did what she could to help but she was only a girl not many girls could do.

"Marisa" He mother yelled from the house "Get out of the dirt let your brothers do that! You are women now!" Her mother shook her head Marisa was 18 a needed to start acting like she was a women.

Marisa sighed and got up all she wanted was to do something more then just sit inside to cook and all the other things women were expected to do. As she got to the door her mother looked at her hair

"You have been blessed with such beautiful hair and what do you do? You get it tangled and knotted "Who are you going to get a husband looking like this a mess?" He mother Angela asked but it was more of a rhetorical question.

"Sorry mother" Marisa said as her mother hurried her to the room where every one slept there was a small mirror in it Marisa sat on a stool and looked into it as her mother brushed her hair _all I want is to be a part of something bigger_ she thought to her self _If only I could_ she was torn away from her thoughts as her mother pulled the brush through a knot her brown hair falling gently to her shoulders as her mother finished, now her hair was nice and smooth. Angela quickly put Marisa's hair into a tight braid

"Now keep it this way" Her mother told her. Marisa nodded and went off to clean up a bit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todd Auel sat atop his horse he was son to a rich noble man in Animersea and put most of his time into riding around just to have fun. He watched as a beautiful girl was called inside by her mother. The girl had long brown hair which looked great even though it was knotted. He trotted his horse away as the girl went inside, most women didn't do manual labor but he saw the girl doing work. Most men wouldn't like that but he did he wanted a girl who could fend for her self and not be needy; the only problem was she was just a mere farmer. He went into the forest where he two saw Gilagor's shack his eyes didn't at first fall on Gilagor who was out side but on the cave his father had always told him not to go near the old man and his cave and Todd always wondered why; then his eyes fell to Gilagor the old man was outside unlike Dan, Todd had never seen Gilagor even once not even looking out his window as Dan had seen him before. Gilagor looked up from what he was doing right at Todd. Todd thought it was strange so he turned his horse away a cantered off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily Auel sat in her father's court yard and sighed as a pink flower fell from one of the trees there wasn't much to do; she held her long blond hair as she ran her fingers through it. She watched as her brother returned from where ever he was.

"Todd!" She said getting up and running over to him Lily and Todd where twins both 18.

Todd looked up as one of the servants took his horse "Hay Lilly"

"So where did you go anything exciting happen?" Lilly was always wanting to know living in their castle, it was a small castle but none the less a castle.

He smiled "No but there was some thing strange" Todd wanted to tease his sister before he told her

"What?" She asked going closer

"I don't know maybe I shouldn't tell you" He said with a teasing smile

"No please I want to know! Oh Todd come on!" Lilly was getting somewhat annoyed her brother loved to tease her and she never really liked it

"Fine" He sighed then he narrowed his brown eyes is sort brown hair moving in the wind a little "You know the old man Gilagor?"

Lilly nodded "The old man who lives in the forest right?"

"Yup…As I was riding past his shack today" He was interrupted by Lilly

"Father told you not to go there!"

Todd looked at her "I know what he told me but I went there any way"

"But what about the cave father said many good men go there but never come out"

Todd rolled his eyes "Do you want to know or what?"

"Fine go on" Lilly encouraged

Todd took a deep breath then started again "Well the old man was outside today…he looked right at me"

"Really? But he never comes out!" Lilly said shocked she many have never been in the forest but she listened to the travelers who came to see her father and knew that the old man was almost never seen.

Todd smiled and put his arm around Lilly's shoulder "Come on lets get something to eat"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gilagor sat inside the cave behind his house with a big pool of water he had watched each one of his chosen ones, each would soon find out they were all meant for more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**An Review Please NO FLAMMERS OR ANYING ABOUT GRAMMAR**


End file.
